Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by Wesfanemt333
Summary: Girl's night at Sam's, and the guys crash the party. D/V eventually.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fic for SG1. I don't own any of the characters. This is set after Unending, and there are no spoilers for either movie since I haven't seen them yet.

The mood at Stargate Command, deep inside of Cheyenne Mountain, was decidedly grim. SG1 was late getting back from their latest mission, and there had been no communication. They had been due back two days ago. Things were tense at the base, to say the least.

Walter was sitting at his usual position, as he noticed the chevrons begin activating. He hit the warning klaxon, and announced,

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" General Landry rushed in, followed by soldiers ready for battle. Walter looked at his computers, "It's SG1's code, sir." Landry looked at the screen, confirming Walter's words. He was right,

"Open the iris, Harriman, let's see what they've been up to. The iris opened, and slowly, the members of SG1 staggered in. They were a mess, covered in mud from head to their boots. Teal'c was supporting Vala, who was favoring her right ankle. Daniel was on the other side, but separated from Vala by both Mitchell and Carter. None of the team looked very happy. Vala seemed to be almost sulking, shooting Daniel dirty looks, which he returned in kind. General Landry fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was far too used to their bickering.

"All right, Mitchell, explain why you and your team are nearly three days late." He knew there had to be a good reason for their tardiness. It most likely had to do with how filthy and disheveled the team was. Cam ran a muddy hand through his hair, not that it made any difference.

"We were stuck in the village, during what seemed like monsoon season. We finally started heading back, although Vala sprained her ankle when she tripped." Was all Mitchell got out before Vala interrupted him,

"Daniel pushed me, I didn't trip!" Which the team had been hearing ever since the incident. But Daniel spoke up, clearly annoyed,

"Vala, for the last time, I didn't push you! You fell because you weren't watching where you were going." Cam butted in, taking back control of the conversation,

"You two, cut it out, you sound like an old married couple!" He held up his hands, to shush both Daniel and Vala, who immediately started to protest his choice of phrasing before continuing, "Sir, with your permission, we'd like to get cleaned up, and taken care of. I'll have my mission report to you in as soon as possible." Cam just wanted to be done with this conversation. General Landry nodded, dismissing the team.

As everyone's attention was not on Teal'c, no one noticed the slight smile on his features at Cam's comments. He was the only one who remembered their years aboard the Odyessy, despite the repeated requests for information. The muddy group headed to the infirmary for the usual post mission check-ups. Daniel and Vala continued their argument, as Sam and Cam had given up trying to mediate between the two. Teal'c just stayed quiet, helping Vala make her way to see Dr. Lam.

In the infirmary, Dr. Lam looked up to see SG1 walking in, with Daniel and Vala still arguing. She smiled and raised an eyebrow at the group. She was very curious as to why they were days late and filthy. Her keen eyes noticed Vala being supported by Teal'c.

"Ok, someone want to explain a few things?" She questioned as she starting preparing the small med bay for them. Cam shrugged, he'd already gone over it with Landry, but he gave Carolyn the same brief synopsis he'd given the general. Dr. Lam quickly got the group settled, taking blood samples, and the usual treatments. She then checked Vala's ankle, which was indeed sprained.

"It's a sprain. So, keep off it as much as you can, and use ice packs on it." Carolyn searched around, finally coming up with a pair of crutches. "Use these to help you get around. Maybe you could stay with Sam for a little bit?" Sam nodded, it wouldn't be a bother. Vala grinned at the idea,

"Oh, I know, we could have a girl's night. We could rent some of those 'flick chicks'." Sam couldn't help smiling at Vala's mix up. She usually had the right idea, but the words weren't always one hundred percent.

"I think you mean 'chick flicks' and that sounds good. I think I have some popcorn at home, and there's a video store on the way." The idea started sounding really good to Sam, they hadn't had a night away from the base or the guys in quite some time. She totally forgot that the said guys were still in the room. She didn't notice the smirk on Cameron's face. "Come on, Vala, let's get cleaned up so we can get out of here."

As soon as Sam and Vala left, Cam went to the two guys. He had a mischievous look on his face, as he whispered his plan to them.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad people are enjoying this story. Here's some more, let me know what you think._

Sam nearly sighed with relief as she pulled in her driveway. It was definitely good to be home. It had taken Vala nearly an hour to pick out four movies at the video store. Part of that was due to being on crutches, which slowed the dark haired woman down considerably. But Vala had wanted to look at every single movie, at least it seemed that way. Sam had been amused at Vala's excitement and enthusiasm. They'd done girl's nights before, but it had been several months since the last one.

"All right, Vala, we're here." Sam took the bag with the movies and the popcorn in one hand, so she could help her friend out of the car. They made their way up the driveway, and Sam pulled out her key. It proved to be unnecessary, as her door was surprisingly unlocked. She frowned, sure she'd locked the door. The kitchen light was also on, which shouldn't have been. She signaled for Vala to be quiet, as she crept slowly towards the kitchen. Sam could her voices, and she strained to hear them. They were male, and familiar. Her eyebrows went up as she realized who was in her home. She opened the door quickly and stepped inside,

"Mitchell? Daniel? _Teal'c?_ What the hell is going on here?" Cam grinned at her, his eyes innocent as he handed her a cold bottle of beer. Daniel and Teal'c both looked at Cam, clearly letting him take the lead. Which was just as well, since it was all his idea. Daniel had been the most reluctant, especially since it was his emergency key they'd be using.

"Took you two long enough. We had time to pick up the beer and order pizza. It should be here any second now." Cam answered her confidently.Vala came into the kitchen, hobbling slowly on her crutches.

"Sam, I thought this was girls night!" She burst out, very indignant as only Vala could be. "They'll ruin everything with their shanty raids." Everyone in the kitchen froze, turning their attention to her. Cam tried not to snicker, while everyone else looked confused. They had no clue what she meant, which happened quite frequently.

"I think you meant 'panty raids'. And we're not here for that. We brought the beer and ordered the pizza." He walked over to Vala, smiling at her, "Even ordered one just for you, Vala. Just the way you love it." Vala's eyes widened almost comically,

"With pineapples, shrimp and those fungus things?" Daniel made a face, he liked mushrooms, but even he didn't need to be reminded what they really were. Sam and the others merely looked amused. It was pure Vala, that was all.

"Mushrooms, Vala, they're called mushrooms. And yes, I got one with those three on it. Only for you. If Sam let's us stay, that is. Otherwise, the pizza goes with us." Cam was very good at getting what he wanted sometimes. He could be very persuasive when the mood hit him. He turned to Sam to plead his case. "Besides, Sam, we don't have a car here. We took a cab."

The doorbell rang, interrupting them. Cam zipped out of the kitchen, knowing it had to be the food. While he was up front paying for the delivery, Vala looked at Sam, her dark eyes nearly begging.

"Can they stay? We wouldn't have to cook, and we could have handsome men to wait on me." Sam paused to consider the idea. She wasn't sure what she had in the fridge, since she hadn't been home in ages. Even if there was food in there, it probably wasn't edible anymore. Her pantry was probably in a similar state, as she hadn't restocked the shelves in months. She pretended to think for a few more minutes,

"I guess. But they'll have to earn their keep. The beer and pizza are a good start, but I'm sure we'll be able to make use of their muscles." Sam could swear that if Vala didn't have a sprained ankle, she'd be jumping up and down for joy.

"Oh, I know I can." Daniel didn't look thrilled with the prospect of being indebted to Sam and Vala. Sam believed it had more to do with Vala then herself.

"And one other thing, Vala. You and Daniel aren't going to spend the whole night bickering. We've had enough of that past few days." Sam hoped that would work, because otherwise? Things were not going to be pretty. She was normally fairly even tempered, but had her limits like everyone. The door closed, and the intoxicating aroma of pizza filled the air. Cam came back into the kitchen carrying what looked like four boxes.

"Hey Sam, I'm going to put these on the living room table. What kind of movies did you two rent?" Sam shrugged, she wasn't about to warn him about the chick flicks they'd rented. They were the party crashers, and if they didn't like the movies, too darn bad.

"You'll see. I'll start up the first one in a few minutes." She headed towards the living room herself, intending on moving a few things around. "Teal'c, Daniel, get in here and give me a hand." Together, they moved the furniture around. Vala was going to need enough space for herself and her crutches.

"What were you guys planning on sleeping on? I only have two beds in here, and one of them is mine." Daniel and Teal'c glanced at each other, before reaching behind the couch to pull out sleeping bags. They had come prepared, at Mitchell's insistence. Daniel looked sheepish, Teal'c was his usual stoic self. "That'll work. I think we can all get comfortable here." Vala wandered in, holding the bag with the dvds awkwardly. Sam took the movies, grabbing the first one and setting it up.

"Everyone find a spot, and we'll pass out the food and beer." Cam sat down near the television, and Sam was across from him. Teal'c claimed the couch, leaving Vala and Daniel the floor. Sam started the movie, Ella Enchanted. Cam shook his head, he should have known it would be chick movies. But he didn't say anything, much to Sam's surprise. He handed Vala her special pizza, knowing no one else would want any.

Soon they were all quietly munching hungrily, as they watched the movie. Even Cam was drawn into the plot, not that he'd ever admit it. He was quite amused by Ella's 'gift'.

"Where can we find that godmother? I think that'd be a great present for Vala." He ducked as a pillow went right where his head had been moments ago. "Oh, come on, Vala, you know I'm kidding." He dodged another projectile. Apparently Vala was not amused. Cam decided to be quiet for the rest of the movie. Who knew what else she'd chuck at him if he made her mad. The beer bottles were glass, and would hurt.

_To Be Continued_


End file.
